Welcome
by BlessYourSoul
Summary: QW14. Quinntana Week 2014. Day 3. Meeting the family of a significant other is always a nerve wracking experience. This event could be described as a make or break point in a relationship. Regarding Quinn and Santana, will it make them or break them? Who knows...


Quinntana Week 2014

Day 3 – Meet the Family

**Welcome**

Meeting the family of a significant other is always a nerve wracking experience, because, first impressions are important after all. Questions constantly stream in to the mind; _will they like me? What if they don't? What if_ _they disapprove?_ This event could be described as a make or break point in a relationship. Regarding Quinn and Santana, will it make them or break them? Who knows….

Fidgeting nervously in her seat is one Quinn Fabray, looking out of the window, distractedly chewing on her lip, waiting for the car to arrive at the Lopez household. Sitting across from her in the driver's seat is Santana, her best friend, roommate, girlfriend, and love of her life. She reaches across the centre console to grab Santana's hand, hoping her nerves don't shine through, but Santana knows her too well and gives her hand a comforting squeeze, temporarily assuaging some of her fears. She's met some of the Lopez clan before, namely her brother Diego and her sister Marie and a few unnamed cousins, and of course she's met her parents, Marco and Maribel Lopez, in their high school days. However, that was before they came out as a couple, and she was anxious to be re-introduced in some way. What made her feel uneasy though, was that she would be meeting Santana's abuela, Camila Lopez.

Santana had been devastated when her abuela had basically abandoned her when she came out in high school, leaving Quinn to pick up the pieces. Over time, Santana and Camila patched things up and Camila is relatively tolerant of Santana's sexuality. But throw in having an actual girlfriend, a pale, blonde, WASP descendant, and what do you have? Impending Doom. At least that's what Quinn thought.

The pair had been back in Lima for a week and had gone to visit Quinn family, which consisted of her mother Judy, and older sister Frannie, a few days prior. It had gone well, seeing as the Fabray house is no longer ruled by Quinn's ignoramus father, Russell, and Santana had been welcomed with opened arms. _I swear they like her more than me._ Quinn rolled her eyes at the thought. Who wouldn't love Santana? She's beautiful, talented, witty, caring, loving, and beautiful, _did I say that already. _

The blonde is pulled out of her Santana appreciation when they pull up in front of a modest house in the suburbs of Lima. _Lima Heights my ass._ Silently, the two leave the car and meet at the beginning of the path that leads towards the house. Quinn reaches for Santana's hands, trying to ease her anxieties when she sees the front door open. Gulping audibly, she sees a women she knows to be Maribel stepping out of the house and walking towards them.

"Mija!" She wraps her arms around Santana, eliciting a giggle from the younger Latina.

"Hey mami, I missed you."

"We missed you too mija. Now, are you going to introduce me to this gorgeous girl you have next to you?" Santana laughs as her mother winks in Quinn's direction, making said girl blush all the way up to her ears.

"Mami, meet my girlfriend, Quinn Fabray." She said proudly. Before she could do anything, Quinn is pulled in to a bone crushing hug. She hears Maribel whisper in her ear.

"I'm glad you make my Santi happy." Quinn pulls away and nods, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm glad too." Maribel beams at this and pulls the two girls in to the house.

As they enter the living room, Quinn feels her nerves rise as she sees Camila sitting in an armchair in the corner. For a little old lady she sure is intimidating. Sitting on the couch are Santana's siblings, controllers in their hands playing some war game, or is it Mario? _Heavens knows. _ Upon entering all eyes fall on them, some welcoming, and one in particular makes Quinn feel dread throughout her body.

Marco Lopez, comes from the kitchen and seeing Santana, rushes towards her, hugging her and lifting her off the ground, making her squeal in happiness. This in turn makes Quinn smile, loving how close Santana is with her family. Releasing Santana, Marco turns to her, and pulls her in to a hug aw well, catching Quinn by surprise as he lifts her as well. She can hear Santana laughing behind her, telling her papi to _'Put her down!' _He does so instantly, and smiles at Quinn, before escaping to the kitchen where the faint sound of football can be heard.

Introductions and becoming reacquainted stop there, Camila Lopez not even rising from her seat, even after Quinn walked to her and introduced herself, using as much Fabray charm as possible, her attempted handshake being ignored.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch, despite the tension between Quinn and Camila, all other members present treating the blonde as if she was their own. It calmed Quinn for the most part, however Camila's rejection and clear cold attitude towards her stung a bit. But, she was a Fabray, and she just powered through, engaging in conversation as often as possible, offering to help clear the dishes after dinner, and helping Marie with her English homework seeing as she was still in high school.

Hugs and sweet goodbyes were shared at the end of the night as Quinn and Santana were set to leave. Santana and her abuela were in the middle of their goodbye when Quinn heard something that made her blood run cold and boil at the same time. _'I don't like that girl'. _Steeling her resolve, Quinn stood straight and walked with and icy calmness towards the two. Santana had a frown on her face, preparing to berate her grandmother when Quinn cut her off.

"And what exactly is it that you don't like Mrs. Lopez?" Quinn asked, her tone sending Santana back to their days of ruling the school with their HBIC attitudes. Ignoring Camila's wide eyes, Quinn continued. "Is it that I'm a girl? That I'm white? Not the perfect _Latino_ you imagined her with. Is it that I love her with all of my heart? That I care, help and support her? Or do you not like that I make her happy, smile, laugh? Because I can tell you _Mrs. Lopez." _Quinn sneers. "is that no matter what you say, I will continue to love Santana and be a part of her life, whether you like it or not!"

The room was silent, you could hear someone sneezing in Madagascar it was that quiet. Santana stood wide eyed, her parents trying to hide their smirk, _I knew there was a reason I liked this girl, _Marco thought. Her siblings gaped at Quinn, not knowing if they should be scared for her or glad she stood up for herself. Camila, on the other hand, donned a blank expression, that is until she quirked her brow, looking impressed.

"You've picked a good one here mija." Quinn blinked. _Is this real life? _Santana beamed, wrapping and arm around her girlfriend's frozen body. "Welcome to the family blondie." And with that, Camila left the room. Quinn stood dumbstruck. _Seriously, is this real life?_

_Fin. _


End file.
